Secret of Black Summer
by Indah605
Summary: Naruto seorang gadis yang memiliki banyak rahasia. Terlibat masalah dengan dua klan besar. membuat dirinya menarik perhatian dari dua Genk yang paling ditakuti di sekolahnya. Namun jangan kawatir, genk-nya tidak akan tinggal diam. Namun bagimana apabila rahasia yang dikuburnya dalam-dalam terkuak dan membuat orang-orang yang disayangnya dalam bahaya?


**Secret of Black Summer**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuFemNaru

Genre : Romance, Family, & Drama

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, gender-bender, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Mature, Mystery, OOC, Slice of Life, dan mohon maaf apabila ada kekurangan dari cerita ini. Ini cerita pertama saya, mohon bimbingannya.

Sumarry :

Naruto seorang gadis yang memiliki banyak rahasia. Terlibat masalah dengan dua klan besar. membuat dirinya menarik perhatian dari dua Genk yang paling ditakuti di sekolahnya. Namun jangan kawatir, genk-nya tidak akan tinggal diam. Namun bagimana apabila rahasia yang dikuburnya dalam-dalam terkuak dan membuat orang-orang yang disayangnya dalam bahaya? Apakah Naruto akan Diam saja atau… Menunjukkan taringnya?

chapter I :

Di bandara terlihat seorang gadis berumur sekitar 16-an. Rambut pirang keemasannya sepanjang sepunggung terlihat besinar diterpa matahari. Tingginya yang sekitar 165 cm dengan tubuh proposional membuatnya seperti seorang model. Matanya yang tertutup kacamata hitam membuat orang-orang menerka-nerka apa warna mata sang gadis. Bibirnya yang sedang tidak besar maupun kecil namun berwarna seperti buah persik membuat setiap laki-laki tergoda untuk menciumya.

Sang gadis tetap berjalan dengan percaya diri tanpa mengidahkan tatapan memuja, kagum, dan iri dari orang orang yang melihatnya. Drees yang berwarna putih sepanjang dibawah lutut terlihat pas ditubuhnya yang berkulit kuning langsat yang eksotis. Sepatu hak yang berwarna putih terlihat pas dikakinya yang mungil. Sang gadis yang membawa tas koper besar berwarna orange berjalan tanpa beban.

Naruto Pov.

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Outsuki. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku baru pulang dari Italia, well itu bukan urusan untuk belajar melainkan untuk melakukan konser. Aku tinggal bersama kakek dan ibuku di konoha. Kini kulihat banyak orang yang memandangku dengan tatapan memuja, kagum dan iri. Well ini karena aku melepaskan kacamata botolku, coba saat aku menjadi cupu, pasti banyak orang yang menatapku jijik. Aku bersekolah di KHS, kelas X-A. aku adalah gadis tercupu di sekolah, tapi aku tidak masalah akan hal itu karena aku nyaman dengan seperti itu karena aku mencari teman yang melihatku bukan karena kelebihanku melainkan karena kekuranganku

Aku menghentikan taksi dan memberi tahu tujuanku. Didalam taksi aku melihat keluar jendela. Kulihat banyak orang-orang yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. 30 menit kemudian aku telah sampai disebuah rumah yang terlihat sederhana. Aku turun dari taksi dan mengeluarkan koper serta tidak lupa membayar uang kepada supir taksi. Aku berdiri di sebuah rumah sederhana yang tertera nama keluarga Outsuki. Aku masuk kedalam perkarangan rumah ini, dapat kulihat banyak bunga dan tanaman obat di sini. Aku membunyikan bel rumah sebanyak tiga kali. Dapat kudengar seorang wanita berteriak "sebentar". Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

Dapat kulihat seorang wanita berumur 30-an memiliki rambut berwarna merah yang sangat indah dengan sepasang matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Dapat kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang kaget sekaligus bahagia. Namanya Kushina Outsuki, ya… dia adalah ibuku.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan" ujarnya.

"Tadaima,… Okaa-sama" jawabku langsung memeluk ibuku.

Walupun aku hanya pergi selama 3 hari ke Italia namun, aku tidak bisa lepas dari pelukan ibuku. Aku sangat kangen padanya, walaupun selama ini kami saling bertelepon setiap ada waktu luang aku akan tetap selalu rindu pada ibuku.

"Kushina, siapa itu?" ujar seorang laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Tadaima Ojii-chan!" seruku pada seorang pria tua berambut putih dan berjenggot. Dia adalah kakekku, Hagoromo Outsuki.

"Okaeri Naru-chan, apa kau tidak ingin memeluk kakekmu yang tua dan sering sakit punggung ini?" tanyanya sekaligus candanya. Ibuku langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan aku langsung memeluk kakekku. Dapat kudengar kakekku dan ibuku tertawa kecil.

Setelah selesai acara peluk-pelukannya itu, aku meminta izin kepada ibuku dan kakekku untuk pergi ke kamarku untuk membereskan barang bawaanku sekaligus aku ingin mandi dan mengganti baju. Setelah selesai mandi, aku memakai sebuah Dress berwarna kuning dengan aksen bunga sakura dibawah roknya yang sepanjang dibawah lutut. Aku memakai sandal rumahku yang berbentuk kepala rubah berwarna orange. Saat aku turun dari tangga dapat kulihat ibu yang sedang memasak dan kakek yang lagi minum kopi.

"Okaa-sama, ojii-chan Naru mau keluar dulu ada yang perlu Naru beli." Kataku.

"Ha'i jangan lama Naru-chan ne~" ujar ibuku.

"Ha'i, ittekimassu~" ujarku yang dijawab 'itterasai' oleh ibu dan kakek.

Aku mengganti sepatu rumahku dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang berwarna biru yang terdapat lilitan rumit sampai di setengah betisku tidak lupa aku mengambil tas berwarna biru yang telah kusiapkan. Setelah itu aku pergi menuju ke halte bis. Sampai di halte, dapat kulihat seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya kukenal. Aha! Aku ingat, namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Rambutnya yang seperti biasa melawan Gravitasi yang jika kulihat semakin lama seperti pantat bebek. Aku menutup mulutku agar tidak tertawa. Dapat kulihat dia menatapku, 'Mati Aku!' pasti dia marah. Matanya yang sehitam langit malam menatapku tajam. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku kearah berlawanan. Dapat kulihat dia berjalan menuju ke arahku, namun aku segera berdiri langsung menuju bus yang baru datang. Selamat, tuhan menolongku dari Sasuke-san dengan mendatangkan bus tepat pada waktunya.

Saat didalam bis, aku menuju dipojok kanan bis dekat jendela. Dapat kulihat orang-orang mulai naik kedalam bis, dan dapat kulihat juga Sasuke naik kedalam bis ini, 'mati aku!'. Kulihat dia langsung duduk disampingku. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Aku tidak bodoh kalau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan ini, selama 8 tahun membaca Novel dan buku Psikologi aku tahu perasaan apa ini. Perasaan ini bisa berarti perasaan cemas, gugup, takut, gelisah dan kawatir.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan earphone berwarna biru dari tasku. Aku mencari lagu yang pas dari daftar music di hp-ku. Well, hp-ku dapat dibilang ketinggalan jaman, namun sekali lagi aku bilang bahwa aku merasa nyaman dengan apa yang kumiliki. Dapat kurasakan orang-orang menatapku dan sasuke-san secara intens. Karena aku tak nyama, aku langsung mengeluarkan light Novel yang baru kubeli 4 hari yang lalu. Ketika aku membaca novel ini, diriku seakan lupa pada sekelilingku.

Sasuke pov.

Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku anak kedua dari Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Aku bersekolah di KHS kelas X-A. saat ini aku berada di halte bus. Well ini semua salah Aniki karena meninggalkanku di tengah jalan dengan seenak keriputnya. Namun, aku harus mengutuk atau berterimakasih kepada Aniki karena saat ini aku melihat seorang malaikat sedang menunggu bis tidak jauh tempatnya dariku. Dapat kulirik dari sudut mataku dia sedang menahan tawa dengan pipi yang merona. Aku berdiri dan menuju ke arahnya. Namun, aku harus menelan pil kekecewaan karena dia naik bus. Namun, aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Aku naik kedalam bis dan duduk disamping malaikatku. Malaikatku, iya dia malaikatku karena aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku seorang. Seorang Uchiha akan mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan, dan itu adalah Absolut

Dapat kulihat dia mengeluarkan earphone dan hp? Hp apa itu?. Gadis ini berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang lain. Dia lebih memilih benda benda yang sederhana dari pada benda yang mewah. Dapat kulihat dia mengeluarkan sebuah light novel. Gadis yang cantik sekaligus misterius. Dari sini dapat kucium bau Citrus mengguar dari tubuhnya. Matanya yang bundar dan bewarna Saprine sedalam lautan sedang membaca light Novel dengan serius. Dapat kudengar dia menyanyi dengan suara pelan yang merdu.

Entah kenapa, aku menyukai saat-saat momen ini berlangsung. Saat bersama gadis ini, aku merasakan perasaan nyaman dan tenang. Dapat kulihat gads ini tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah… Liontin berbentuk prisma berwarna senada dengan matanya. Aku mengambil Liontin tersebut dan memberikan kepada Malaikat disampingku ini.

"Terima kasih…" suaranya bagaikan suara Biola yang begitu merdu.

"Uchiha-san" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum lembut dan teduh.

Aku kaget, namun aku dapat menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Hn, darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Malaikatku tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Aku melihatnya seketika dia berhenti tertawa.

"Su-sumimasen…" jawabnya dengan tatapan takut kepadaku.

Aku tidak suka dia melihatku ketakutan. Aku suka tawanya. Aku suka senyumannya. Aku, menyukai segala dari dirinya…

Entah sejak kapan aku tersenyum sangat tipis. Aku mengusap kepalanya, rambutnya halus sekali. Aku melihatnya kaget sekaligus tersipu. Pipinya yang Chuby dan merona membuatku tidak tahan untuk mencubitnya. Aku melihat dia malu-malu kucing… kawai~

Entah kenapa sifatku ini membuat aku keluar dari karakterku. Gadis ini membuatku bersikap keluar dari ke-Uchiha yang melekat kuat dalam nadiku.

"Aku mengenal Uchiha-san karena aku satu sekolah dengan anda" jawabnya membuatku tersentak dan segera sadar dari ke-OOC diriku. Aku berdehem pelan untuk mengurangi kegugupanku.

"Kamu satu sekolah denganku?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk dengan imut membuatku ingin menerkamnya. Lama-lama aku seakan melihat telinga runcing dan ekor yang tebal keluar dari kepala dan bokongnya. Dia seakan akan seperti rubah yang tersesat.

"Kamu kelas berapa?" tanyaku.

"Satu kelas dengan anda…" jawabnya dengan senyuman lembut bertengger di bibirnya yang menggoda. Jawabannya membuatku tersentak kaget, dia sekelas denganku. Malaikat ini sekelas denganku, namun aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku menatapnya meminta jawaban spesifikya.

"Aku memang sekelas dengan anda, namun anda tak pernah menyadari kehadiranku. Tidak, bukan hanya anda namun semua orang dikelas kecuali Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino".

Gadis ini membuatku penasaran, gadis yang selalu dekat dengan Hinata, Sakura dan Ino hanya…

"tidak mungkin, kamu…"

Ucapanku tersenti ketika dia menempelkan jari telunjuknya yang hangat di bibirku. Aku melihat dia tersenyum manis didepanku. Aku tidak menyangkah bahwa malaikatku ini sebenarnya sangat dekat dengan diriku.

"Biarkan ini hanya menjadi rahasia di antara kita Uchiha-san, hanya anda, Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino yang tahu siapa sebenarnya diriku. Ah… tujuanku telah sampai, sampai jumpa besok Uchiha-san" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan kearahku.

Aku tidak tahu, bahwa selama ini malaikatku begitu dekat denganku sekaligus misterius, ya dia menyimpan banyak rahasia yang tidak kuketahui. Menarik, aku akan mendapatkanmu dan membuka jati diri sebenarnya dirimu, malaikatku, Naruto Outsuki.

Normal Pov.

Terlihat Naruto duduk disebuah restoran mewah sambil membaca buku dan memakan kue Montblack diselingi Capucino. Namun tidak lama kemudian datang seorang gadis berambut Orange dengan mata berwarna Ruby yang sangat indah. Gadis itu duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Kapan kau akan bertindak, ini sudah Lima tahun sejak kejadian itu". Ujar gadis itu sambil meminum Capucino yang telah dipesan Naruto.

Naruto langsung menutup buku yang dibacanya, dia langsung meminum capucinonya dengan anggun.

"Aku akan melakukannya mulai Hari ini… jadi bersiaplah. Kumpulkan semua anggota Bijuu. Kyuubi…"

"Tanpa kau suruh aku sudah melakukannya,… Juubi-chan"

 **.TBC.**

ini cerita pertamaku. Ini pertama kali aku mempublis ceritaku di fanfiction. Tolong review ya… senpai dan teman teman. Aku masih seorang pemula tolong berikan aku saran dan kritik.

See you next…

Indah.


End file.
